


Of Heroes and Coffee

by kasia99



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Sanvers - Freeform, alex danvers is a huge nerd, coffee shop AU, cue nerdy pick up lines, this is going to be very fluffy wait and see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasia99/pseuds/kasia99
Summary: Since she had to wait for the storm to pass, Alex decided to get some hot coffee to warm herself up. The girl behind the counter looked up to take her order and Alex swore she felt her heart skip a beat at the sight in front of her.orthe Sanvers coffee shop AU





	Of Heroes and Coffee

“Okay, I think that’s the last one,” Alex sighed, setting the box on the floor and closing the door behind her. 

She looked over to the couch where her sister, Kara, and Lucy were arguing about something. She walked over to them and squeezed herself between them. “Thanks for the help, Luce,” she said, poking her friend in the side. 

“I didn’t think you needed it, you were doing great,” joked Lucy, earning herself another glare from a very exhausted Alex. “Hey, it’s not like Kara helped either!”

“True,” agreed Alex, “but she’s not the one moving in here.”

Alex and Lucy met during their first year at National City University and instantly became best friends. Now, two years later, they were finally moving to a place off campus. Neither of them had really minded living in the dorms, but with fewer classes during their third year they were looking for some more freedom. Their new apartment was located fairly close to the university, in a quiet neighbourhood and the close distance meant that Kara, who was just about to start her freshman year, could easily visit her older sister. 

“Now what were you two so busy arguing about?”

“Pizza toppings and what movie to watch tonight,” Kara said.

“How about we order the usual and Alex you choose the movie?” proposed Lucy. Receiving enthusiastic nods from both sisters, Lucy got up to grab her phone and call the pizza place. 

Almost an hour later all three girls were sat on the couch finishing their food and watching one of Alex's favorite films, (she had insisted on watching it, even though they'd all seen it before). However, both Kara and Lucy knew that there was no stopping Alex and her obsession with superhero movies. 

“Who’s that talking rat again?” Kara looked at Alex waiting for the explanation she knew was coming.

“First of all, he’s a raccoon, not a rat, and you know that.” Alex tore her attention from the movie, looking over at her sister. “He was created in a lab, from which he escaped, and now he’s Groot’s best friend and a master pilot.”

“Okay, now I remember.”

They continued watching the movie and listening to Alex’s running commentary on all the characters and scientific inaccuracies. Somewhere towards the end of the movie she and Lucy got into a heated discussion about Zoe Saldana and her portrayal of Gamora, who according to Lucy was the only part of the movie worth paying attention to. 

“You can’t just watch movies for the hot women!”

“Who says I can’t? Life’s much more fun that way,” joked Lucy. 

Kara covered her ears. “I do not want to be a part of this conversation.” She got up, grabbing their plates, and headed to the kitchen. 

Alex and Lucy started laughing at Kara’s reaction and pretend innocence. “Oh come on Kara, admit it. You think she’s pretty, too!”

“I am not getting dragged into this again.” She walked back over to her sister and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “It’s getting late, I should probably go. Wouldn’t want to be too tired for my first day tomorrow!” 

Alex got up to hug her sister goodbye. “Call me if you need anything, okay?”

“Sure thing. See you tomorrow! Bye, Lucy!”

Lucy waved goodbye to the younger Danvers. “See you, kid.”

Having closed the door behind her sister, Alex turned to Lucy. “So, we should probably start unpacking all these,” she said, gesturing to the boxes around the apartment. 

 

Rubbing sleep out of her eyes, Alex made her way to the kitchen, cursing under her breath when she nearly tripped over one of the boxes. Her and Lucy had foregone unpacking in favor of enjoying their last night of freedom before the start of school. A few too many bottles of beer and sitcom reruns into the night, they both decided that boxes could wait. Now, carefully maneuvering through the living room, Alex wasn’t entirely sure they had made the right call, since they would have to get around to it eventually.

After getting her morning fix of much needed caffeine, Alex made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Twenty minutes later, freshly showered and buttoning up her shirt, she knocked on Lucy's bedroom door. “Get the hell up, Lane. You're gonna be late!”

Grabbing her bag and keys she made her way out of the apartment, hearing Lucy's grumbling behind her. “See you later tonight,” she called out before closing the door.

 

Alex's first day back was uneventful. She sat through all her professors going through the year's plans and syllabus in each class, and around noon, she met up with Kara for lunch. Alex wasn't particularly worried about her sister fitting in or making new friends, Kara had always been very open and got along well with everyone. That's why she wasn't at all surprised when during lunch Kara enthusiastically rambled on about all her classes and nice people she had already met. 

“She is so amazing, Alex! I mean terrifying as well, but I’m actually convinced she is the smartest woman alive.”

“So you’ve been saying for the last ten minutes.”

“It’s Cat Grant, Alex! I get to be in her journalism class. That’s just something you don’t stop talking about.” 

By this point, Kara was almost shouting from all the excitement and Alex had to remind her that they were still in a very public place.

“I’m very happy for you, sis. I really am.”

 

After lunch Alex headed to her last lecture of the day. Two hours later, leaving campus, Alex texted Lucy to let her know she was on her way home. Not being in a hurry, Alex decided to take the long way back to the apartment and explore her new neighborhood some more. She wandered around aimlessly, walking into some bookstores, but not really looking for anything. She noticed a small place which sold comic books around the corner, but unfortunately it was closed. Alex made a mental note to go there another day with hopes that they would have something that she could add to her collection. 

Lost in her thoughts, Alex hadn’t realized that the clouds above were getting darker and darker. She barely managed to zip up her jacket when the first bolt of lightning flashed across the sky and rain started pouring down. Cursing herself for not bringing an umbrella, and seeing no cabs anywhere, she took off down the street hoping the rain would stop quickly. After walking a few blocks Alex decided that since there was absolutely no sign that the weather would improve any time soon, she should better find place to wait the storm out. She spotted what looked like a small coffee shop around the corner and made her way towards it.

She opened the door and quickly ducked inside. Immediately, she was met with the scent of freshly brewed coffee, standing in the doorway and taking off her dripping wet jacket she looked around. 

The place was fairly small with only a few tables near the windows. At the back stood a giant bookshelf lined with all kinds of books, both old and new. The shop wasn’t too crowded which gave it a warm and quaint feeling. 

Since she had to wait for the storm to pass, Alex decided to get some hot coffee to warm herself up. The girl behind the counter looked up to take her order and Alex swore she felt her heart skip a beat at the sight in front of her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first AU and multichapter fic I've ever written, so I hope you guys like it so far! If you have any suggestions as to what you would like to see in the next chapters let me know! Kudos and comments greatly appreciated. Come find me on tumblr @alexdxmnvers


End file.
